


Cocoa Puffs

by KinWrites



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, her names cocoa puff, made my boyfriend name her, they get a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinWrites/pseuds/KinWrites
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Kudos: 30





	Cocoa Puffs

Rhys is curled up on the couch rubbing his belly gently as the baby kicks. Jack’s currently off on Pandora, checking on one of the facilities that got hit by bandits. The alpha needing to go in person for some reason that the omega was not pleased about. Being nearly eight months pregnant, he needed his alpha here on Helios not on fucking Pandora. Even though they called every night, the longing in his chest was still there and the baby was not pleased with Jack being gone. Being far more active than he had been the entire pregnancy. 

Nearby, his ECHO starts ringing with Jack’s ringtone. Some love song Rhys had heard one day and thought fitting for the alpha. Squeaking happily he reaches over to pick it up, answering it quickly. “Jack!!”

The alpha chuckles warming on the other side of the call. “Hey pumpkin, how would you like a present?”

The omega hums quietly curious. “What kind of present? Is it you coming home early?”

Jack blinks trying, and failing, to hide his surprise. “Who the hell told you?”

Rhys gasps softly “No one! I was just guessing, I miss you…”

His anger fades a bit and he smiles softly “I miss you too pumpkin, I’m on my way up now; and no that isn’t your present. I actually got you something, well, some one.”

Rhys blinks and makes a small, confused sound. “Some… one?”

Jack laughs “yeah, you’ll love them! I’ll see you soon.” and hangs up.

Rhys pouts confused still, rattling his brain for what the alpha could possibly have. Some type of animal perhaps? Or maybe he’d brought Vaughn up for a visit.

The elevator dings signalling Jack’s arrival and Rhys forces himself up from the couch. Keeping a hand on his belly at all times as he does. Waddling over to the elevator seems to take more energy than it has any right to and leaves Rhys kinda tired by the time he reaches Jack. Who smiles and pulls him close, keeping the box he’s holding out so it doesn’t get crushed between them. In the box he can hear something whimpering softly and rhys nuzzles the alpha happily. “What did you get? It’s whimpering.”

Jack smiles and leads him to the couch gently, going slow and keeping a hand on his lower back. Rhys sits giving Jack a thankful look and rubbing his belly when the baby kicks harshly. The alpha sets the box on the table and kneels in front of Rhys to rub his belly, whispering softly. “Hey angel, be nice to mommy for a while, huh?”

The baby kicks again, softer this time and Jack kisses the omega’s swollen belly, urging the baby to settle gently. 

Once the baby is settled he moves to sit next to Rhys and offering him the box, keeping a hand under it as he opens it. A tiny brown muzzle pokes out at soon as she can fit and yips softly. Rhys gasps “Oh! It’s a puppy!”

Gently picking the puppy up he discards the now empty box and cradles the puppy close. Who yips softly and licks at his face making him giggle. 

Jack smiles, “Her name’s cocoa puff.”

Rhys giggles petting her happily “Jack I love her!”

The alpha hums “Well, that’s a relief because she’s ours now. I ordered the best dog food money can buy and a couple other things for her. Should arrive in the morning, I guess tonight she can have some turkey or something.”

Rhys leans over to kiss his cheek, pouring out happy omega scent. “I love you.”

A smiles falls across the alpha’s face and he kisses Rhys. “I love you too.”


End file.
